


Drarry One-Shots

by HarryPotterIsBi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Abusive Relationships, Broken Harry, Canonical Child Abuse, Dark Ron Weasley, Domestic Violence, Draco Malfoy in Azkaban, Gaslighting, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealous Ron Weasley, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mildly Dubious Consent, Needy Harry Potter, Non-Consensual Violence, Past Child Abuse, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Touch-Starved Harry Potter, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Worried Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterIsBi/pseuds/HarryPotterIsBi
Summary: All my ideas for Drarry one-shots are coming here.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 20





	Drarry One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I've been trying to update my other fanfiction, the Champion Reading I, but it's coming along slowly, so I decided to give y'all something else to tide the wait with. This is basically where all of my Drarry one-shots will go....as the title implies.

_My darling Draco,_

It's been years since I last saw you.

I've tried, oh believe me, I tried _so hard_ , but they wouldn't let me see you. They said you were too dangerous to be around. But they don't understand, they never understood the kind of love we shared.

When you hurt me, it's because you love me. And you want me to get better, so you need to correct me. Just like the Dursleys had tried all those years ago.

I used to resent them, but you helped me see things from their point of view. You helped me see that I _needed_ the pain in order to get better.

And I tried so hard to be good for you, Draco, to not cry every time you broke a bone or cut an artery.

Guess I failed at that.

Ron and Hermione....they knew too much from the beginning.

I remember their concerned looks and pitying smiles whenever they'd see a bruise or a cut that you left over after my punishments.

They didn't do anything at first, since I was always so good at coming up with excuses. _Oh, it's nothing 'Mione, just a scrape from work. It's okay, Ron, I got the bruise from walking into a door. I know, I know, I'm really clumsy. I'll try to be more careful next time._

At a certain point, though, I guess they couldn't keep convincing themselves it was nothing.

And I know you blame me for when they found out about everything, and I know it's my fault. 

I should have been more careful when locking the door, to make sure no one would walk in during the middle of my punishments.

I learned that the hard way.

And now you're locked away in a cell in Azkaban, while I have nothing but faded bruises and memories to remind myself of you.

I still remember your last words to me, before they took you away. 

"I did it because I love you."

You've said this many times, more than I can count, and that's how I know it's true. I need someone to punish me, to help me become better.

But now that you're gone, I feel utterly helpless. I miss you, so much darling. I'm ashamed to say that I spent months wallowing in misery before I was ready to face the world.

If you were there, you would have whipped me for it, and I would have deserved it. No matter what anyone else says, that I didn't deserve it, that you were a sadistic monster, I know the truth. 

There's a likely chance that you will never come out of Azkaban, my love, and for that, I mourn. 

My friends don't understand. They ask me how I can love someone who's caused me so much pain.

But you loved me. That makes all the difference in the world. You were doing it because you loved me, and that's all that matters.

I know that if I truly want to get better, I need to find someone else, someone like you, who's willing to punish me to become better.

It will be hard, I know, especially with the memories of our beautiful time together, but I have faith that I'll find someone just like you.

And that thought is what keeps me going everyday. 

_With all the love in the world,_

_Harry Potter_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be much appreciated!


End file.
